A Sweet Treat
by Zaquix
Summary: Humor fic. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are in the Land of Snow, but instead of being cold, it's FREAKIN' HOT. The team happens to discover a cold "sweet treat" and Sakura can't help her naughty mind. Story better than summary. R&R.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Naruto. Le duh._

_Dedication: This story was totally inspired by one of my friends, Travis. Love him to death. :3_

_Author's notes: Heh. Totally skipped doing my homework to write this. Didn't really take that long 'cuz I had the idea all written out in my head beforehand. Hopefully I can start incorporating my sarcasm into my stories. Anyway, hope you enjoy my sudden random inspiration. I think my next idea will be something funny....or not lawlz_

_Taking any requests for stories._

_R&R._

It was a brutally scorching day in the Land of Snow. Oh, the irony. All of the plants and flowers looked as if they were wilting under the intensity of the sun. Even many of the small animals were sprawled out dejectedly on the ground, unwilling to run around in the heat. Sakura swore she saw steam coming off the sidewalks after she accidentally spilled some of her water on the ground. Everything seemed hot to the touch today.

Team Seven had just finished a mission for the Hokage in a neighboring land, and was visiting Princess Gale for old times sake. Naruto was delighted to see the lead actress again and the others were just as happy about the vacation time albeit short. The whole team was wandering around the town in a daze, hoping to find a place to cool off in the intense heat.

Sakura groaned as she discovered she had drank the last sips of her water after attempting to tip the rest of the contents of her bottle into her mouth. "Kakashi, do you have anything else to drink? Anything at all?" she asked desperately. Her throat was parched and even her voice was starting to sound like a croak.

The copy-nin wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Sakura, if there was any water left I would drink it myself before I would give any to you."

The pinkette glared indignantly at her sensei. "What kind of sensei are you anyway?"

"One that thinks of himself far before his students." Kakashi responded cheerfully.

Sakura looked dejectedly at her teammates. "Would any of you happen to have any water?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads mutely.

Sasuke didn't look the worse for the wear, though Sakura noticed that his constant gulping betrayed his partial dehydration. And when Sasuke talked, Sakura notice that his voice sounded a little raspy. Sakura gave Naruto a sympathetic smile. The blonde looked as if he was dying. His whole face was covered with a sheen of sweat and his eyes were half-closed with sleepiness.

Naruto half stumbled and almost collapsed on the ground. "Argh, I can't take this heat."

He took off his jacket and the shirt underneath it, leaving himself bare-chested. Instantly, he felt a heated punch from Sakura. Too tired to dodge it, Naruto went flying into the ground with a plop.

"Naruto, you will _not _strip naked here! There are ladies present!" Sakura yelled heatedly.

"Bu-bu-but Sakura, there isn't anyone around! Everyone _sensible _is staying inside where it's slightly cooler, so there's only _you _here! And you don't mind!" Naruto cried out.

His comment earned him another slap from Sakura.

While Sakura was teaching Naruto some manners, as if that was _possible_, Sasuke looked up at Kakashi questioningly. Kakashi gave the dark-haired boy a nod and both of them copied Naruto, leaving them bare-chested too.

After Sakura once again failed at making Naruto understand that she _was in fact a lady_, she turned around and blushed as she saw both her crush and her sensei half-naked. She squeaked. "Wh-wh-ere are w-w-e going no-now?"

The dark-haired boy pinned her with a look. His lip curled up in a grimace and he continued in a mocking tone. "The point is that we _don't have anywhere to go_. Or have you forgotten that?"

Naruto patted her on the back. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. At least this is better than being on a mission." He said reassuringly.

Sakura frowned. For her it wasn't much better than being on a mission. She didn't do much of anything on missions anyway and the heat was killing her. Her clothes were making her very hot and irritated. Her bra was too tight and she kept trying to think of a way to loosen it without attracting attention, which was of course impossible. And her panties were scraping up against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. The only thing that she wanted to do was take off all her clothes and go skinning dipping in a river.

She looked around at her teammates and she felt a blush spreading throughout her body again. Both of them had well-developed muscles from ninja training. Sasuke was very well-built, but Naruto's muscles were more lean and wiry. Both options were very appealing to Sakura's eyes. Sasuke looked every bit as hot as Sakura had imagined. His aloof and narcissic look fit into his muscular body quite well. Naruto's muscles gave him more of the appearance of a dangerous feline. The whisker marks on his face emphasized the appearance even more. Sakura could feel her groin aching as her eyes roamed over the both of them.

The pinkette cursed her naughty mind. In the past year she had picked up the habit of pleasuring herself once in a while. Damn Ino. The blonde had given her a book on masturbation with a wink for her sixteenth birthday. Curiously, Sakura had devoured the pages of the book, interested despite her morals. The pinkette could feel herself getting a bit aroused as she stared at her teammates.

A shriek of happiness from Naruto pierced her consciousness. "Sensei, look! A new treat from the Land of Snow! It looks good, nice and cold!"

Kakashi glanced up from his new edition of Icha Icha, annoyed at being interrupted while he was reading. "Well, what about it?"

Sasuke was already getting out his money, ready to pay. He went up to the stand and bought four helpings of the treat that Naruto mentioned. The dark-haired boy returned with the treat and handed one to each of them. "They're called Popsicles." He explained.

Naruto was already happily licking away at his orange one and Kakashi was eating his green one. Sasuke was hesitantly licking his blue one, staring at it as if it might have contained poison. Sakura gladly took her red one and bit off a chunk of the Popsicle. She moaned with delight as she felt the cold invade her mouth. It was quite refreshing and it tasted like cherries.

As Sakura looked up from her treat, her jaw almost dropped to the ground. Sasuke was happily licking the entire outside of the Popsicle, from the base to the tip, staining his tongue bright blue in the process. Naruto, on the other hand, was taking a different initiative. He was sliding the whole Popsicle in and out of his mouth, savoring the taste.

"Hey, Sakura, I told you these would be good! Mine tastes like oranges." Naruto grinned cheerily at Sakura, unaware of her discomfort.

"Mine tastes like blueberries." Sasuke offered up.

Sakura stuttered. "Err…and mine tastes like cherries. And yah, they are quite good in this heat aren't they?"

Dirty pictures were running through Sakura's mind a mile and minute and she honestly didn't think that either boy knew what they were _doing_. She could feel a nosebleed coming on. _Oh my god. They look so hot. I just wanna rape them, they look so cute. Imagine both of them in bed. With me. Oh my god. That would be the best night of my life. And they would look damn hot on top of each other. Oh my god, did I just really think that? Hell ya! And after doing each other, I would sooo let them do me._

Sakura was struggling with her inner self. _You don't really want to see them fooling around with each other._

Inner Sakura gave a fangirl scream. _Don't lie! Of course you want to see a bit of action between them! Both of them are hot as hell and why would you settle for just Sasuke when you can have Naruto too? It's perfect and you can't deny that you'd enjoy a bit of yaoi. And I bet they're good in be-_

_Ahhh! Stop it. _Sakura screamed inside her head.

The pinkette desperately tried to get the picture of Naruto and Sasuke in bed together. Of Naruto on top of Sasuke while the dark-haired boy was moaning. Of Sasuke straddling the blonde and wrapping his tongue around the blonde's dick just like he was doing to his Popsicle. Of Naruto sloppily kissing the dark-haired boy's soft, warm lips. Of Sasuke with his hand on the blonde's firm butt.

"NARUTO, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Sakura screamed out loud, and then she ran off in the direction of their lodgings so she could go masturbate.

Naruto crossed his eyes and pouted cutely. "What did I do?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde apathetically and gave the other boy a shrug.

Both of them went back to eating their Popsicles. Sakura's strange antics weren't their problems anyway.

Kakashi gave a dark chuckle. "Oh, the joys of innocence."


End file.
